


301 Days

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	301 Days

01

曺圭贤是被金厉旭吵醒的。

他睡得浅，身边的人一有些动静他便醒了。睡眼朦胧地看过去，在黑暗里却只看到金厉旭一个背影，明明还只是凌晨，却没在睡觉，不知为什么在床上坐着。

曺圭贤只当他是夜里偶尔醒来，并没当回事，伸出胳膊想抱着人继续睡，却在碰到金厉旭背的时候被冰凉的触感惊得彻底醒过来。金厉旭竟然出了一身的冷汗，湿透了单薄的睡衣。

他摁开床头灯，坐起来顺着力气把金厉旭抱在怀里，一边摸着他的头发一边拉了拉被子。金厉旭任他拉着，靠在曺圭贤怀里并不说话，曺圭贤在他耳边柔声闻他：“怎么醒了，做噩梦了？”

金厉旭才有些茫然地看着曺圭贤，过了几秒点了点头。他伸手去摁亮了手机，时间才刚过凌晨两点，离起床还有好几个小时。

曺圭贤还想说些什么，金厉旭盯着手机锁屏，先开了口：“七号了。”

曺圭贤看着锁屏上大大的四月七日，有些不明白，金厉旭接着说：“还有一个月。”

还有一个月便是曺圭贤解除召集的日子，原来是因为这个。曺圭贤点了点头，想到这个眼角眉梢都是笑意：“嗯，还有一个月。”

他仍不知道金厉旭做了什么噩梦会在夜里突然惊醒，还想开口继续询问，金厉旭先摁灭了手机，伸手去关了床头灯，重新躺回了枕头上。

凌晨窗外的街道都安静得很，曺圭贤躺下以后金厉旭便凑过来，无比熟悉地靠在曺圭贤的胸前，伸手环住曺圭贤的腰。屋里再没有一点声音，让曺圭贤觉得开口都有些突兀。

不过是一个噩梦而已。困倦袭来，曺圭贤便放弃了追问，抱好了金厉旭，闭上眼睛再次沉沉睡去。

却没注意到怀里抱着的人一直醒着，连呼吸都静谧无声，在他怀里睁着眼睛，过了许久才皱着眉睡着。

02

“你没觉得厉旭最近有点不对劲吗？”

曺圭贤收到经纪人发来的这条消息时还有些想笑。金厉旭怎么了？金厉旭好得很。可还没等他回复，经纪人的第二条消息先发了过来。

“有时会走神，休息时还会盯着手机发呆。在人前笑得好好的，一回头就皱着眉头，忧心忡忡的样子。”

曺圭贤打字到一半的手便停了下来。

若还是朝夕相处，金厉旭一点情绪的变化都是瞒不过曺圭贤的眼睛的。即使是在成为恋人之前，金厉旭在他面前也没那么多伪装，可怕曺圭贤担心也好，觉得曺圭贤帮不上忙也好，金厉旭总还是有些想瞒着曺圭贤自己守着的事。曺圭贤对此从来就无可奈何，但也从来不至于连这点不对劲都察觉不了，要别人来询问提醒自己。大概是聚在一起的时间太有限，曺圭贤自己都不记得，上次和金厉旭躺在一起聊天谈心，是什么时候的事了。

他便更有些生气，不知是气自己的后知后觉，还是气金厉旭又什么都不愿意和自己讲。

走到宿舍门口曺圭贤也没想好要怎么和金厉旭开口询问。踏进宿舍，却先闻到飘到门口的饭菜香味，曺圭贤有些微怔地看着餐厅桌子上一桌的菜，算准了他要回来的时间一样还冒着热气。金厉旭在一边站着，看见曺圭贤进来只是点了点头：“快去洗手吧，晚餐准备好了。”

曺圭贤便乖乖洗了手坐好，金厉旭拿着餐具过来时才摁住他的手：“虽然这段时间被你养习惯了……我快回来了要减肥，你忘了。”

金厉旭拿着餐具的手停在空中，看向曺圭贤，露出了一点手足无措的表情。

曺圭贤拿这副表情最没有办法。他有些无奈地接过金厉旭手里的筷子：“算了，一两顿多吃些没有关系，反正明天周末，我在健身房多待会儿就好。”

金厉旭才有了些笑容。他凑过来捏曺圭贤的脸，又伸手摸曺圭贤没有一点赘肉的小腹，一脸认真地和曺圭贤说：“别再减肥了，你已经瘦很多了呀。”

不规矩的手被曺圭贤抓着握在手里。总之先吃饭，不能浪费了这一桌辛苦准备的饭菜。

没收拾的碗筷丢在厨房餐桌上没有人管。第二天是没有行程的周末，曺圭贤被金厉旭拉进卧室，关上门便没了顾忌地亲吻在一起，鼻息之间都是对方的呼吸，抽走了仅剩的最后一点氧气。

借着对方环在自己脖子上的胳膊，曺圭贤把人稳稳地抱起来，放好在床上才笑着说：“倒是你，好像胖了些。”

金厉旭不甘示弱地瞪他：“又不回归，你有什么意见吗？”

“没有。”曺圭贤从金厉旭衣服的下摆探进去，微凉的手划过敏感的腰肢，惹得怀里的人一阵颤栗。“回归也不用减肥，你现在这样就很好，再病一次我可受不了。”

大概以为还要拌嘴三百回合，没想到会有这么一番温柔的话语，曺圭贤满意地看着自己怀里的人稍微红了脸。不甘示弱一般地，金厉旭又闭着眼睛抬头吻他。

成为恋人很多年，两个三十多岁的男人什么没羞没臊的事情都做过了，曺圭贤却仍觉得今天的金厉旭热情得有些过分。这点怀疑在金厉旭低头含住他下身的时候到达了顶峰，也让曺圭贤有些真的慌了神。

他和金厉旭都很少这么做。都是团里的主唱，冲着保护嗓子也该有那点自觉。可金厉旭仍嫌不足，又稍微把他吞进了两分。

“旭九，你过段时间还有音乐剧，你不用……”曺圭贤一边说一边伸手想把金厉旭拉起来，伸手下去在划过金厉旭脸颊的时候却摸到一点点冰凉的湿意。

曺圭贤叹了口气，伸手下去，用拇指擦过金厉旭的脸颊：“你真的是…...有什么好哭的呀。”

根本不用多问，曺圭贤怎么会不知道金厉旭在担心什么。

下午想到这里的时候他还觉得有些好笑。有什么好担心的？曺圭贤一向知道自己要什么，公益兵的这两年清醒又自信，什么也能做得好好的，一月一月地发月刊，和新的同事也能打成一片。如今要回来了也是，提前很久开始健身减肥，唱歌技巧也没落下过，运筹帷幄地数着日子，等着自己回来的那天。对未来也是信心满满，好像从来没因为这点事焦虑不安过。

可此时此刻金厉旭在自己身下安静地掉眼泪，才让他有了那么一点点无能为力。以前他最怕金厉旭不信他，什么事都自己收着不和他分享。如今他明白了，他更怕金厉旭全心全意地信了他，他却还是无可奈何，不能给金厉旭一点慰藉和信心。

“你对我有些信心好不好，我是那么容易被打倒的人吗？”

嘴上用着轻松的语气，曺圭贤手上却一点没留情。他一向对金厉旭温柔，时时刻刻怕他痛怕他难受，今天却可以说得上是粗暴地拉着金厉旭的头发，金厉旭传来小声的痛呼也不松手，把金厉旭拉起来摁在自己小腹，那年车祸留下的伤疤上。

曺圭贤生得白，即使过了很多年伤口淡了很多，乍看上去也有些触目惊心。曺圭贤自己也知道，从来都遮得好好的，连出去游泳都要特地找连体的泳衣。可只有对金厉旭，他从来也不避讳。

不想告人的秘密，舔舐伤口的不安，示好也好示弱也好，露出柔软又脆弱的肚皮，他都不怕让金厉旭知道。

明明把金厉旭拽得有些疼了，可他不用低头也能感受到金厉旭温柔又小心地轻吻他小腹的伤疤，曺圭贤才松了力气，把手搭在金厉旭头上，隐没进金厉旭被他抓得有些凌乱的头发里。

“金厉旭，都会好的。”

所有会让你深夜惊醒的噩梦，那些为我担忧的念头，和你忐忑不安的秘密。

都不要怕，都会在未来结疤痊愈，都会好的。

03

曺圭贤当宝贝似的拿着的笔记本，金厉旭是见过很多次的。

不是不好奇。曺圭贤是个电子狂人，重要的事都存在电脑手机里，金厉旭也想不出来有什么要他每隔几日就拿出来，认认真真地写在笔记本上。

他曾问过曺圭贤笔记本里写了什么，被曺圭贤开着玩笑转移了话题，一副不想提的样子，金厉旭也就不再追问。曺圭贤不在宿舍的时候那笔记本就在他书桌抽屉里，金厉旭有时候找东西就会看到，但也从来没有在曺圭贤没同意的情况下去刻意翻看过。

这笔记本对金厉旭来说无比熟悉，对内容却全然不知，曺圭贤突然把它递到自己面前的时候，金厉旭就不能说不惊讶。

“你这是？”

“你不是一直想问我写了什么吗？给你了。”

金厉旭有些狐疑地接过笔记本，刚想打开，被曺圭贤啪地一声合上，重新塞回金厉旭手里。

“我不在的时候你再看，不然我怪尴尬的。”

这么一说金厉旭便更好奇了。他没能等到曺圭贤第二天去上班，趁着曺圭贤睡前洗澡的功夫，趴在床上打开了笔记本。

曺圭贤那番话让他以为笔记本里会是什么肉麻情话，或者是写出的半成品歌词。可意料之外的，引入金厉旭眼帘的，却是一页又一页的行程记录。

从七月十日开始的，金厉旭的行程记录。每天占了一页纸，竟然已经有二百多页。大大小小的行程都被记录在笔记本上，连航班号和起飞到达时间都写得清清楚楚。连金厉旭经纪人这里只怕也没有这么具体的记录，毕竟曺圭贤的笔记本里连他假期和哪个朋友见面吃饭，去参加了几场婚礼，又回了几次家，都写得清清楚楚。

却只是行程，一点多余的笔记都没有。这有什么好特地写下来，又有什么好瞒着他的？

金厉旭翻阅的功夫曺圭贤洗完了澡，裹着睡衣从浴室出来，一眼就看到金厉旭趴在床上，面前是摊开的笔记本。不知是不是刚洗完澡的缘故，曺圭贤有些脸红：“呀你怎么现在看了，我不是说我不在的时候你再看吗？”

“这有什么好尴尬的？行程记录而已啊？”

曺圭贤听了这话，气得反而笑了出来：“金厉旭你不知道我为什么要这时候给你看吗？”

“为什么？”

“你是真不知道还是只是想要我说出来？只是想听我说的话我是不会说的。”

金厉旭睁着眼睛，有些茫然地看着曺圭贤，明显是真不知道。

曺圭贤坐到床上，头发也顾不上吹，先伸出手，用力地戳了戳金厉旭的脑门：“我怎么喜欢上你这么一个不解风情的傻子。”

他摊开笔记本的第一页，给金厉旭看：“七月十号，是你退伍的日子。”

曺圭贤摸摸鼻子，似乎还是觉得有些难以启齿，半晌才继续说：“我那时候……有些害怕。”

金厉旭挑挑眉毛。他退伍的时候曺圭贤表现得一如往常，给他的也都是鼓励和祝福，有些害怕这回事他还是第一次听说。

曺圭贤在金厉旭的目光下，硬着头皮继续说：“但是你一点也没有退伍焦虑的样子，我就没告诉过你。我其实很不安，你刚退伍我见不到你的那几天我每天都在担心，担心你能不能立刻适应，有些东西和两年前不同的话你会不会多想。我那时候……也有过担心到睡不着的时候。”

“我也觉得很不应该的，我该对你有信心。可这种不安其实和我对你有没有信心没什么关系。我就把你每天的行程都写下来，你在哪里，做了什么，我能安心些，也能告诉自己，你都能做得很好。”

曺圭贤拉着金厉旭的手，随便在笔记本上翻阅了几页。

“你看，演唱会，个人专辑，音乐剧…...所有你那时候说了想做的事，你都做得很好。我不想让你知道，是因为我不想让你觉得我对你没信心，只要是你想做的事，我知道你能做好的。”

金厉旭合上笔记本，抱在怀里，撑起身子来，看着曺圭贤的眼睛。

“那你为什么现在把这个笔记本给我看？”

“因为我刚发现，我们是一样的。”

只不过一个藏在心里，而另一个表达爱意。自己退伍都期待满满，不畏惧不害怕，却都为对方患上了入伍焦虑症，只恨不得把所有运气和勇气都分给对方，所有可能的障碍都变成坦途，这样才好。

“我以前觉得不公平。你比我早入伍，我要比你早体会没有对方的舞台和想见不能见的相思。你又比我早退伍，只有我需要体验无能为力的焦虑不安。”

“可不是这样的，金厉旭，到现在我才发现，我们是一样的。”

04

“你不用爱我三千次。”

解除召集第一天，金厉旭开车送曺圭贤回家里拿些东西，等红灯的间隙，曺圭贤在副驾驶突然开口，说了这么一句话。

金厉旭本来在方向盘上等得不耐烦打节拍的手指停下了。他脸有些红：“你看到了。”

“嗯，我当然看到了。”

失算了。金厉旭以为曺圭贤还不会用那款新的软件，更不会去翻评论，才大着胆子写下了这么一句话。他脸皮薄，被当面拆穿觉得丢脸，佯装生气地骂曺圭贤：“你还去一条一条翻评论，曺圭贤你是多无聊？”

“不去亲自翻出来，怎么能知道你原来这么喜欢我呢？”曺圭贤说完这话，看到金厉旭脸更红，笑得更开心：“绿灯了，你不走吗？”

金厉旭一脚踩下油门，开出几条街了任凭曺圭贤怎么逗弄也打定了主意不理他。快到家里曺圭贤才停了孩子气的调笑话语，和金厉旭说：“你不用爱我三千次。”

“谁爱你三千次了，不爱你。”

曺圭贤显然没被金厉旭的口是心非打垮：“你爱我302次就好了。”

“302是什么鬼数字，怎么还有零有整的？”

“从七月十日，到五月七日，是301天，我没有在陪着你的这段日子，你记得爱我就好。”

“五月七日之后呢，我就不用爱你了是吗。”

曺圭贤笑了。他没回话，闭上眼睛靠在椅背上休息，任凭金厉旭在一边口是心非地骂骂咧咧。

五月七日之后呢？

就都算一次，因为我们又能光明正大地站在一起，再也不用畏惧分离。

因为我回来了，我们终于重逢。


End file.
